


Class Session

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, angst before sexy stuff, just the way i like it, shiro's very fond of his teacher's pets, this is the sequel to Chemicals React
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: After Sendak's defeat, Shiro, James and Keith reconnect.





	Class Session

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

“How are you feeling?” James asked softly, reaching up to rub Keith's bandaged head.  
  
“Well, better than yesterday.” Keith nodded. “Shit, though, I still can't believe the witch _hit_ us with that. No warning. Just.... _ **bam**_.” He slapped his hand on the mattress and winced a bit, reaching up to hold his shoulder.  
  
“Keith, don't give the doctor a reason to hold you here longer.” Krolia commented from where she was sitting with Kolivan.  
  
Keith looked around. “Is Shiro coming today?”  
  
“Shiro's at a meeting with Iverson and Professor Holt.” James gently took Keith's hand and squeezed it. “I wasn't needed there, so I volunteered to visit you in his stead.”  
  
“I would've liked if you both came.” Keith smiled at him, resting his head back on the pillow.  
  
The doctor came in with a clipboard. “Well, Mr. Kogane, it looks to me like you're just about ready to leave the hospital. Which is good, because the other Paladins have already left theirs days ago.”  
  
“Hey, I was in a _coma_ for a week.” Keith said defensively.  
  
The doctor glanced up at him. “Yes, I know. I treated you.” He lowered the clipboard to his side. “I just have some more paperwork to do, things to be signed, and I suppose I should have your...mother...look at these aftercare instructions.” His gaze flicked over to Krolia and Kolivan and he looked visibly uncomfortable as he approached her to hold out the clipboard. “I... _assume_ you can read this?”  
  
“I can.” She took the clipboard and looked over what was written. Kolivan looked over her shoulder and the doctor stepped back a few feet to return to Keith's side instead.  
  
“I'll discharge you tomorrow at 0800.” The doctor told him. “That should give you plenty of time to get some more rest.” He cleared his throat and looked at James. “I'll...retrieve the clipboard later.” He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him a little too quickly for James' tastes.  
  
“I don't think he likes me.” Krolia commented, not looking up from the clipboard.  
  
“It's pretty normal.” Kolivan told her. “When Voltron and the Blade of Marmora worked together to liberate planets, those of us in the Blade were met with distrust and hostility. We are, after all, the same as those that enslaved them.”  
  
“It will take time for them to adjust to us being here.” Krolia said, flipping the page over to read the next one.  
  
“They'll adjust.” James told her. He hoped, at least. “I mean, it's not right to judge someone based on the color of their skin or what species they are.”  
  
Keith smiled a bit, then looked up when the door opened. A metal hand flew in with a box of chocolates and Shiro came in after it with flowers and a bag hanging off his human arm. “Hey.” He grinned.  
  
“Hey, we missed you.” Keith smiled back.  
  
Krolia glanced up at them. “The doctor said not to do anything that could strain him.”  
  
“I barely step in the door and she's already telling me not to strain you.” Shiro laughed. “She really _is_ your mother, isn't she?”  
  
“Darn tootin'.” Krolia mumbled as she went back to reading.  
  
Shiro sat on the edge of Keith's bed and handed over the bag. “These are get-well gifts from the other Paladins.” He told him. “You can check it out now or after you're discharged tomorrow.”  
  
“How'd you know...?” Keith looked up at him.  
  
“I ran into the doctor in the hallway.” Shiro jabbed his left thumb towards the door. “Repairs to the city are going well, but everyone is on-guard for the next Haggar-bot.”  
  
“How is the girl they found in that one?” James asked.  
  
“Better, now that we've got her in an actual Altean healing pod.” Shiro said grimly. “Romelle isn't leaving her side.” He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “The shield's up and running at full power, the Atlas is fixed up, the Lions are ready to go, the MFEs are all fueled up for the next time we need them, but right now people are just focusing on locating missing loved ones and mourning their dead while rebuilding.”  
  
He pursed his lips. “I wish I'd gotten here sooner. Maybe then, Adam wouldn't...”  
  
“We can't dwell on the what-ifs.” Keith said, shaking his head. “Let's focus on the present and the future. And, at present, I want to have some of this chocolate.”  
  
Shiro chuckled and picked it up to open it for him. “Here you go.”  
  
Krolia turned the clipboard from side to side. “...I don't understand this code.”  
  
“Medical prescriptions?” James got up and joined her, helpfully explaining what the “code” meant while she and Kolivan listened earnestly.  
  
Keith watched them with a small smile, then looked at Shiro. “You know...we never _did_ have that class session with you.”  
  
“My office is always open.” Shiro kissed his cheek. “But, maybe it'd be best to wait until you've had a trip to the healing pods to speed up your recovery.”  
  
“Oh, good idea.” Keith nodded, picking up a piece of chocolate and checking the lid to see what it was.  
  
“Your mom seems to like him.” Shiro said quietly with a smile.  
  
“My mom has liked him since we were in the Quantum Abyss together.” Keith said with pink cheeks.  
  
“What if the dosage isn't enough?” Krolia asked anxiously. “What if we need to add more?”  
  
“Then you consult with the doctor on that, but I think he'll be fine.” James told her, nodding.  
  
“If you're sure.” She flipped another page. “Oh. This one has lines to write on.” She held it up so Keith could see it. “You're not a kit anymore, so you can do this yourself, right?”  
  
“Mom, I haven't been a _kit_ for the entire time we've been together.” Keith said with a pained expression.  
  
“'Kit'?” James asked, looking at Keith.  
  
“As, in, 'kitten'?” Shiro grinned.  
  
“Oh no.” Keith brought his hand to his face.  
  
“That is so _cute_.” Shiro reached up and rubbed his head. “I didn't know your mother called you that!”  
  
“It's normal for Galra children to be called 'kit'.” Krolia said, shrugging.  
  
“What _else_ would you call him?” Kolivan added.  
  
“Can _I_ call you 'kit'?” James asked with a small grin.  
  
“Why not, you already call me 'baby'.” Keith sighed and lowered his hand.  
  
“Aw, cheer up, kit.” Shiro smiled. “It's cute, and it suits you.”  
  
“You two are never going to let me live it down, are you?” Keith popped the chocolate in his mouth.  
  
Shiro kissed his cheek as James rejoined them at the bed. “Never.”  
  
**–**  
  
“So, do you think he'll be out of there soon?” James asked as they stood in front of the healing pod that'd been built on the Atlas.  
  
“Oh, it should just be a matter of vargas.” Coran assured him.  
  
“Var...gas?” James looked at Shiro helplessly.  
  
“Hours.” Shiro translated.  
  
“I'd say two or three vargas, give or take a dobosh.” Coran went on.  
  
“Minute.” Shiro supplied helpfully. “Come on, he'll be okay. Let's go get some food.”  
  
“I don't want to leave him.” James sighed as he let Shiro lead him out of the medical bay. “If I'd stayed the night that day...I could've gone with him. We could've fought side-by-side.”  
  
Shiro gently placed his hand on his shoulder. “Well...I was there for...some of it.”  
  
“Until you died.” James nodded. “Keith told me. Then you were _technically_ there by his side in the Black Lion.”  
  
Shiro nodded. “I wish I could've been there to talk to him, though. Black only did so much to comfort him. My clone tried to replace me, but I think everyone could tell something was off about him. Plus, with Keith going off to do the Blade of Mamora stuff...”  
  
“Clone...right.” James shrugged. “I didn't get _all_ the details yet, you know. We kind of stopped shortly after the 'Shiro died, but his soul was in the Black Lion' part.”  
  
“Well, then we'll debrief you in full later on.” Shiro smiled and affectionately squeezed his shoulder.  
  
**–**  
  
After they ate, which took about two hours of time, Shiro and James decided to walk off their meal. They found themselves at the memorial wall, where they were surprised to find Krolia standing in front of it with Kolivan.  
  
“Mrs. Kogane.” James greeted.  
  
“Kolivan.” Shiro nodded in greeting.  
  
“It's alright to call me 'Krolia'.” Krolia commented. “My Mate and I never _officially_ married, not by Earth standards.”  
  
“'Krolia', then.” James nodded. “I'm surprised to see you...here.”  
  
“You mean outside without accompaniment?” She sighed. “I'm mourning your dead. I thought it was only right to come and pay my respects to them.”  
  
James and Shiro nodded and walked over to join them at the wall. James saw Shiro reach up a hand to gently touch the plaque with his ex-fiance's name and picture on it and he looked at the rest of the names.  
  
“So many dead...when they didn't have to die.” Krolia said softly. “Just like the Blades...if I'd been there, they would have survived the druid attack. If we'd been here...Sendak would have never taken over. If only we'd been here sooner...”  
  
“Keith said...not to dwell on the 'what-ifs'.” Shiro reminded her gently. “And, he's right. If we keep dwelling on the 'what-if's and the 'should-have's, then we won't be able to focus on the battle ahead of us. The witch is still out there. That's why we can't put anything off until later.”  
  
Kolivan nodded. “When she comes, we'll be ready. I look forward to driving my sword down her throat as payment for all the fallen Blade kits.”  
  
“For Adam and the others, as well.” Shiro nodded.  
  
“For everyone.” James said firmly.  
  
Krolia sighed softly and then looked at Shiro. “Adam...I heard his name in some of Keith's memories. He was your...lover?”  
  
“My fiance. We broke up before my mission to Kerberos.” Shiro nodded. “We had....difficulties. I'd hoped to reconcile with him, be friends again, when I got back...if I survived that long. I was...sick. He didn't want me to go, but I thought that if I _didn't_ go, I'd _never_ see space. Now I've seen too _much_ of it.”  
  
“My condolences for your loss.” She looked back at the wall of names. “I should...go back to Keith's quarters now.”  
  
“Are you sure you don't want to come and see him when he comes out of the healing pod?” Shiro asked.  
  
“No, I don't think so. I don't know all the context of it, but I _think_ you three said you have plans together?”  
  
“Oh, right.” Shiro nodded, blushing a bit.  
  
“Let's go, Kolivan.” She nodded to him and they walked off together.  
  
“Let's go, James.” Shiro nodded to him and walked the opposite direction, James following right behind.  
  
**–**  
  
“There you are!” Coran smiled as Keith stepped out of the healing pod. “You should be good as new now!”  
  
Keith smiled gratefully to him and then reached for his cadet uniform to change clothes in the dressing area. “Yep, I feel great!”  
  
“Good, you're going to need all your strength for our class today.” Shiro grinned, leaning against another pod as Keith walked past him with his clothes.  
  
“I thought classes were canceled?” Coran asked.  
  
“Not this one.” Shiro hummed.  
  
“It's an _exclusive_ class.” James told him.  
  
“Where are we having it?” Keith asked as he stepped off the medical bodysuit and put on his cadet uniform.  
  
“Well, where do you think?” Shiro asked casually.  
  
“You're making _me_ choose?” Keith pulled the curtain out of the way and stepped out, adjusting his belt.  
  
“Yes.” James nodded.  
  
“Fine. How about the Black Lion?” Keith suggested. “I'll have to drop by James' room for some _study materials_ , though, I left some there last time I went over.”  
  
“The _Black Lion_?” Shiro laughed a bit. “Okay, then! The Black Paladin has spoken!”  
  
“Have fun with your class!” Coran said with a wave as they left the medical bay together.  
  
**–**  
  
“Allura would _freak out_ if she knew we were doing this.” Shiro said as Keith made sure the comms were turned off.  
  
“ _Allura_ doesn't have to _know_.” Keith said with a grin, walking over to unfasten Shiro's uniform coat. He pressed his lips to Shiro's neck and smirked at the soft moan the older man let out.  
  
“Careful, he bites.” James said with a grin as he unfastened his belt and neatly set it aside before unzipping his cadet jacket.  
  
“Well, try not to leave any where Iverson or Sam will see it.” Shiro said as he was pushed into the Black Lion's chair.  
  
“No promises.” Keith grinned as he knelt down to unfasten Shiro's pants. “Let's start the lesson, _Professor Shirogane_.”  
  
Shiro pulled Keith up and kissed him as James started to unfasten Keith's belt from behind. “You're real eager to _learn_ , aren't you?”  
  
“From you? Always.” Keith grinned, moving his lips to Shiro's neck again.  
  
Shiro smiled and then beckoned James forward to gently kiss him. “Better pay attention, then. I won't write anything down.”  
  
“I'll do my best, _sir_.” James said, blushing.  
  
Keith's belt hit the ground and then his jacket was unzipped and hung off his shoulders as both Shiro and James started to explore his body. Keith let out soft moans as he clutched at Shiro's arms.  
  
“Class is in session.” Shiro purred with a smile.  
  
**–**  
  
So... _all_ our leaders are missing?” Lance asked Kinkade, who shrugged.  
  
“Oh, they're not missing. Shiro said that they had some class to do in the Black Lion. Funny thing, though, I can't get ahold of them. I suppose they don't want to be disturbed.” Coran said casually.  
  
“Well, I'm sure whatever it is, it's very important.” Allura said with a nod.  
  
“Yeah...probably.” Lance said, nodding.  
  
**End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> The bosses are gettin' their Jeiro on.  
> Everyone else is confused.  
> Black Lion is chill with it.


End file.
